Isolement
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: Edward se meurt, atteint de la même maladie que feue sa mère. Son épouse Winry, Alphonse, May et les enfants sont réunis autour de lui. Si la maladie s'aggravant les inquiète, les secrets que l'aîné Elric a conservé toute sa vie les meurtrissent plus encore. La présence du Généralissime à son chevet va-t-elle l'aider à guérir et alléger les souffrances du prodige d'Amestris ?
1. Prologue

NA : Voilà une histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit récemment mais sur un pairing qui me tient à coeur depuis des années : Edward et Roy... Car qui n'aime pas les imaginer ensemble ? (Certainement pas mal de monde vous me direz, mais vous ne seriez pas ici si vous pensiez cela !)

Grande fan de FMA, je dédie cette fiction à mon amie Nora qui attend un RoyEd depuis longtemps. Cette fiction est donc basée sur FMA et certains couples et événements évoqués pourront éventuellement heurter voire choquer certains lecteurs... Néanmoins, bonne lecture !

Pairing : Edward Elric / Roy Mustang

Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun argent en publiant cette fiction. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'ai pris la liberté de modifier leur personnalité et l'histoire originale du manga et des adaptations.

* * *

Le Généralissime Grumman avait avec satisfaction laissé à son successeur et protégé un pays stable et en paix : les tensions de l'Etat d'Amestris avec ses voisins s'étaient en effet apaisées, Creta et Aerugo respectivement à l'ouest et au sud ayant finalement renoncé à déclarer la guerre au pays de l'alchimie après de longues et éprouvantes négociations. Au nord, le lieutenant-général Armstrong maintenait toujours ses hommes d'une main de fer, prolongeant la réputation de la forteresse de Briggs d'être imprenable : cette dernière avait tenu et protégé le pays contre l'Etat de Drachma qui avait rendu officielle sa déclaration de guerre quelques mois à peine après les événements du Jour Promis. Par suite d'efforts surhumains, les troupes de Briggs étaient finalement parvenues à sécuriser la frontière. Enfin, à l'est, le général Mustang avait fait tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir pour réhabiliter les Ishvals et reconstruire leur zone, permettant à la population victime de retrouver son mode de vie d'avant et de pratiquer sa religion comme elle le souhaitait, en toute liberté et sous la protection du gouvernement. Le général avait réalisé l'un de ses souhaits, celui de réparer les erreurs commises par l'armée d'Amestris et conduites par les Homonculus, celui peut-être de laver ses propres crimes, et le pardon qui lui avait été accordé par la doyenne des Ishvals l'avait profondément ému.

Ayant maintenu ses relations amicales - et presque tendres - avec Grumman, Mustang devint naturellement le Généralissime en 1930 à l'âge incroyable de quarante-cinq ans, entraînant également ses fidèles subordonnés avec lui vers le haut et créant des jalousies parmi les corps militaires. Plus sérieuse que jamais mais aussi plus apaisée, le lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye continuait de protéger de toutes ses forces cet homme à qui elle avait juré sa loyauté, cet homme qui restait pour elle l'élève de son père, son seul ami masculin, et son unique amour. Les relations entre Mustang et ses subordonnés n'avaient pas changé, leurs liens s'étaient même resserrés à la suite de la guerre contre les Homonculus durant laquelle ils s'étaient découverts mutuellement sous un autre jour et avaient donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

« Je crois que c'est certainement la première fois de notre histoire que notre pays n'est en guerre contre personne », constata un jour le lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye avec un sourire, entrant dans le bureau de commandement du Führer, une tasse de café à la main. La lumière matinale qui passait à travers les immenses fenêtres semblaient donner une lueur brillante à ses cheveux blonds, et rendre sa peau plus pâle encore.

Conscient du travail qui avait été effectué jusqu'à ce jour pour ramener la paix au sein du pays et aux frontières, le Généralissime répondit au sourire du lieutenant-colonel. Un doux sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle, la seule femme qu'il connaissait depuis son adolescence qui n'était pas une pensionnaire de la maison de sa mère adoptive, son amie de toujours qui semblait être finalement la seule femme dont il savait tous les secrets et à qui il avait confié les siens. Cette relation platonique paraissait les satisfaire tous deux, car elle était exclusive et indestructible. L'un était perdu sans l'autre, et c'était admirable.

Alors que les deux amis savouraient ce moment de silence, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le colonel Falman qui écarquillait les yeux, les traits tendus et le souffle déjà court – tout en lui criait sa préoccupation soudaine.

« Excellence, un appel urgent d'Alphonse Elric, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Je vous l'ai transféré sur votre ligne » Sa voix trahissant une inquiétude que les autres personnes présentes ne comprirent pas. Le Führer, d'abord dubitatif puis soucieux, se tourna vers le téléphone posé au bout de son bureau.

« Alphonse ? » appela le Généralissime en décrochant, surpris. Le cadet Elric ne lui avait jamais téléphoné de sa vie. Même, leurs échanges verbaux directs avaient été plutôt rares, Mustang s'adressant plutôt à son frère aîné qui avait été son subordonné pendant près de cinq ans.

« Généralissime… Je… Veuillez m'excuser si je vous dérange… »

La voix chevrotante du cadet Elric n'était pas celle qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre, et Mustang fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur l'état de son interlocuteur.

« Alphonse ? Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu un problème ? » s'enquit-il.

Le brun n'apprécia aucunement le silence au bout du fil, et son inquiétude grandit.

« C'est Edward… »

« Edward ? Dans quels soucis se trouve-t-il encore ? » tenta le Généralissime sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire narquois qui lui était caractéristique, mais son instinct lui souffla qu'adopter ce ton était malvenu.

« Mon frère… Mon grand frère… » souffla Alphonse d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Il est… la même maladie que Maman… »

 _Non. Ce ne pouvait être possible, le Généralissime avait certainement mal entendu._

« Ed est en train de mourir… S'il vous plaît… _Colonel_ … Pouvez-vous venir le plus vite possible à Resembool, avec tout le monde ? Je vous en prie… Cela le guérira peut-être, du moins lui fera plaisir… » supplia le plus jeune, le désespoir certainement aussi présent dans sa voix que sur son visage et dans son cœur.

Le Généralissime Mustang, qui avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux en entendant le grade qui avait été celui par lequel les frères Elric l'avait nommé pendant une période longue et désormais lointaine, déglutit difficilement et promit à Alphonse de venir à Resembool le soir même. Raccrochant après un soupir presque soulagé du cadet, il appela le reste de son équipe et leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle, la voix tremblante : « Fullmetal se meurt. », et tous n'étaient jamais partis aussi vite en direction de la gare. Non, Edward Elric ne méritait pas d'être vaincu par la maladie, de mourir aussi jeune. Même à l'âge de trente-trois ans, l'ancien alchimiste aux cheveux du soleil resterait toujours le protégé de Roy Mustang.

« Il arrive, grand frère, il arrive, ne t'en fais pas… Tiens bon. » murmura Alphonse à Edward, tenant sa main et tentant presque de plus se convaincre lui-même que son aîné. Autour d'eux, leurs épouses respectives et les enfants ne pouvaient faire cesser leurs pleurs.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée à Resembool

N/A : Suite à une grosse remise en question (lire du Stefan Zweig m'a considérablement donné le tournis), j'ai dépensé pas mal d'énergie à écrire ce chapitre (et l'ai terminé la nuit avec la cervelle en coton). Peu d'action et beaucoup de description (mon point faible), j'espère que cela vous satisfera sans vous ennuyer... J'ai également réécrit le prologue, aucun ajout majeur n'a été fait néanmoins je ne peux que vous inviter à le relire pour éventuellement me donner votre avis... et/ou pour le plaisir, tout simplement :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La chambre, peu spacieuse pour un couple, était quasiment plongée dans une obscurité qui masquait presque le grand bureau en bois sur lequel la poussière se déposait déjà, et où des livres n'avaient plus trouvé lecteur depuis plusieurs semaines. De nombreux parchemins de recherche poussée, légèrement déchirés par endroits, échappaient à la force de l'air grâce à des encriers et des serre-livres posés dessus tels des sceaux. Quant à la lampe, sa faible lumière permettait de rassurer les habitants de la maison lors des nuits angoissantes, devenues bien trop nombreuses depuis quelques temps. La chaise attenante, du même matériau que la table, n'avait plus soutenu quiconque depuis des jours, et le parquet en dessous se plaignait de sa vieillesse en grinçant son aigreur sous chaque pas. Collé contre le mur, le lit était depuis peu la seule demeure, étroite et confortable, du corps allongé dedans, entouré par des draps chauds et blancs qui se tachaient quotidiennement de rouge. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce, les rideaux quasiment neufs couleur crème, presque totalement fermés, laissaient passer les quelques rayons de soleil que le malade pouvait supporter. Par la fente, lorsque la fièvre baissait et permettait à ses yeux de voir clairement, celui-ci pouvait apercevoir la rambarde et les barreaux du balcon en pierre blanche sur lequel il aimait tellement s'asseoir auparavant pour lire en savourant la caresse de la brise de l'est ; puis plus loin, l'étendue interminable de la plaine et des champs aux innombrables nuances de vert dans laquelle son frère et lui s'amusaient étant enfants et se cachaient jusqu'à ce que leur mère les retrouve. Le souffrant sentit son cœur être étreint de nostalgie : cette campagne à des heures de train de la première grande ville avait été le cadre de son enfance, l'endroit associé à ses racines et à sa famille. Tout était synonyme de repos et d'affection en ces lieux, il y était revenu le plus souvent possible pendant son adolescence, et il avait par la suite décidé de rester contempler ce paysage pour le reste de sa vie. Alors comment expliquer que ses pensées soient en permanence tournées vers la capitale, au centre du pays ? Pourquoi préférait-il cette ville grise, bruyante, à la fois trop peuplée et sans âme, faite d'immeubles identiques sans aucun charme, cette ville aux odeurs d'essence et d'égouts, presque constamment recouverte d'une couche de saleté et de pollution ? Pourtant il avait vécu de nombreuses années là-bas, il avait séjourné dans le même hôtel pendant presque cinq ans, aucune rue même étroite et plongée dans l'obscurité lui était inconnue. Mais l'endroit le plus familier pour lui était le lieu dans lequel il avait travaillé – et n'était-ce pas à la fois évident et attristant ? Tout comme le labyrinthe des rues de Central, le dédale des couloirs du Quartier Général de l'armée n'avait aucun secret pour lui malgré leur grand nombre et leur taille considérable. Il connaissait par dessus tout le chemin qui menait au bureau de son ancien supérieur hiérarchique récemment promu Généralissime.

A la pensée de celui qui l'avait protégé pendant tant d'années et encouragé à tout moment, un sourire attendri flotta sur ses lèvres rouges, et son regard brillant du même or que sa chevelure se voila d'une mélancolie qui cohabitait avec une affection profonde. L'homme avait-il accepté la demande de son petit frère de lui rendre visite une ultime fois ? Son cœur le désirait ardemment, et s'affolait à l'idée de revoir celui pour lequel il battait si fort. Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau vers l'horizon, comme s'ils pouvaient percer le ciel et parcourir la distance qui l'éloignait de la capitale. Le désormais Généralissime pensait-il à lui à ce moment, se rendait-il compte de l'émotion qu'il provoquait ? Cet homme aux cheveux d'ébène avait toujours eu une réputation sulfureuse et semblait s'y s'être rapidement habitué : il était comme le feu, l'élément qu'il maîtrisait, dangereux et indomptable, ardent et pourtant si froid.

Le président du pays possédait sans nul doute des qualités qui faisaient chavirer les femmes et attisaient l'envie des hommes. Il parlait peu mais bien, d'une façon si convaincante et avec une telle autorité qu'il était presque impossible de lui opposer résistance. D'une beauté sans pareille et presque exotique, l'homme n'était pourtant pas d'une masse ou d'une corpulence imposante, bien de ses confrères étaient même plus impressionnants, il en restait charismatique malgré le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait souvent et ses traits dont la juvénilité merveilleuse traduisait sa santé, sa force de corps et d'esprit, et sa fougue. Ses yeux aussi sombres que la cendre qu'il était capable de créer, brillant d'une lueur déterminée et parfois terrifiante, inspiraient une entière confiance lorsqu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir percer l'âme d'autrui. La délicatesse de ses mains, qu'il camouflait très souvent de gants immaculés d'une matière spéciale qui ne lui étaient cependant plus indispensables pour pratiquer l'alchimie, tranchait avec la sauvagerie dont elles pouvaient se rendre coupables, et pourtant elles auraient peut-être été plus promptes à donner amicalement une tape sur une épaule amie. Il se dégageait de cet homme plein de vitalité et d'assurance, un flot d'impétuosité et d'énergie qu'une maîtrise de soi admirable parvenait à dissimuler. Humainement, l'homme n'était peut-être pas le plus irréprochable : hanté par son passé et par la guerre de manière quasi maladive, d'une ambition dévorante, il était pourtant protecteur et compréhensif, de surcroît loyal et intègre, ouvert, d'une intelligence extraordinaire et capable d'une grande affection pour ses subordonnés, même s'il semblait tout faire pour le cacher. Cet homme, habité par sa vision idéaliste de l'armée, était celui qui tenait désormais les rênes et avait à cœur de protéger les citoyens du pays qu'il dirigeait et avec lesquels il souhaitait gouverner dans le futur. Cet homme s'appelait Roy Mustang, et il était probable que personne n'ignorait ce nom – ce nom que le malade prononçait plusieurs fois par jour telle une prière et qui lui apportait à chaque fois un regain d'énergie.

« Reviendras-tu ? » murmurait ensuite l'homme souffreteux, comme s'adressant au ciel, comme si le vent pouvait transporter ces mots, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait entendre la question et lui permettre de cesser de se languir.

Une douleur dans la poitrine l'extirpa de ses pensées et une quinte de toux vint comprimer tout son corps frêle. C'était le matin, et les poumons rappelaient après chaque réveil la maladie dont ils souffraient, comme un signal d'alarme quant à leur agonie. Des taches rouges maculèrent bientôt le drap près du coin inférieur de l'oreiller, tout près de la bouche, et chaque membre se contracta, faisant le corps se replier sur lui-même après s'être étendu sur le côté. Les raclements durent alerter la famille, car de nombreuses paires de pieds produisirent un son tonitruant qui se propagea dans toute la maison alors qu'elles gravissaient l'escalier. Un par un, son épouse, son frère et sa belle-sœur entrèrent dans la chambre et se précipitèrent pour vérifier son état. Quelle était belle, son épouse, lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait – quelle était belle, et il était incapable de lui retourner l'intensité de son amour. Elle s'appelait Winry, incroyable s'il en était, d'une chevelure aussi lumineuse que ses yeux semblaient contenir l'eau de la mer, et la dévotion qu'elle avait pour son mari montrait la grandeur de cœur dont elle était capable. Ses mains, que celui-ci avait affirmé qu'elles étaient faites pour donner la vie, vinrent agripper les cheveux blonds du malade et essuyer ses lèvres ensanglantées, et c'était une vue qui lui inspirait la plus grande des inquiétudes.

« L'hémoptysie s'aggrave de jour en jour » annonça-t-elle d'une voix peinée, presque tremblante, et il semblait que cette voix perdait de sa chaleur au fur et à mesure que l'état de santé de son époux déclinait.

L'homme à ses côtés, aux cheveux plus courts et blonds comme les blés, posa son regard doré baigné de larmes sur le malade, et tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui finalement n'étira ni ses traits ni même ses lèvres.

« Grand frère, le _Colonel_ est en route, il arrivera très certainement ce soir. Lutte, mon frère, nous changerons tes draps et te rendront plus présentable pour quand il sera là. »

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres, lentement et douloureusement, les cuvettes étaient régulièrement remplies de sang, régulièrement lavées, la fatigue accumulée rendait les gestes plus faibles et plus lents, la fièvre faisait les hallucinations se multiplier. Le regard se perdait lorsque les enfants entraient dans la pièce, le sourire se fanait lorsque le retour à la réalité était trop brusque, la gorge n'était plus capable que d'émettre des sons rauques. Des voix intérieures énonçaient des propos contradictoires, nourrissant plus encore les délires : « Reviendras-tu ? » murmuraient-elles, « Il arrive » certifiaient-elles, « Ce soir », se réjouissaient-elles. S'agissait-il de la réalité ou de sa vie fantasmée ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, mais l'homme aimé allait être là bientôt, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Pendant toute la journée, sa famille vint s'occuper de lui, chuchotant des mots réconfortants, des mots qui le suppliaient de rester conscient, des mots qui contenaient tout l'amour pour sa personne et le pardon qui lui avait été accordé, comme on pardonne un enfant, un être que l'on chérit passionnément, un mourant. Winry le considérait-elle des trois manières, était-elle sincère ? Pourtant aucune rancune ou animosité ne semblait être contenue dans sa voix ou son regard lorsqu'elle parlait de celui qu'elle s'évertuait à appeler « Monsieur Mustang », car évoquer son grade ne lui plaisait guère, et prononcer son prénom était au-dessus de ses forces. « Monsieur Mustang va être là dans une heure ou deux, lui disait-elle, veux-tu toujours que je lui dévoile tout ? » Quelle était aimante, son épouse, à prendre son propre malheur sur elle-même pour lui éviter une souffrance supplémentaire !

Le jour commença à décliner peu à peu, le rouge avait quitté les draps désormais frais pour tacher plutôt le ciel, et bientôt la lumière des astres ne fut presque plus visible et semblait s'être transférée sur la chevelure luisante et la peau blême du malade. Il était à la fois pénible et merveilleux de constater que la maladie avait paradoxalement affaibli et embelli l'homme, la pâleur de son teint étant accentuée, les yeux qui peinaient à s'ouvrir brillant d'une lueur vitreuse, et les gestes ayant gagné en grâce dû à la faiblesse du corps.

Alors que l'horloge de feue Mamie Pinako sonnait les coups de vingt-et-une heures – et il faisait encore jour – des coups d'une faiblesse respectueuse furent frappés à la porte de la maison Elric-Rockbell. De la chambre, les pas et les voix étaient si discrets que les murs n'avaient aucune peine à les étouffer, et seul le malade ignorait la présence des nouveaux venus. Cependant, sa belle-sœur à ses côtés avait, elle, perçu les auras des visiteurs. De la même taille que Winry, le corps fin, gracile et agile, la femme avait des cheveux noirs qu'elle tressait en une coiffe typique de Xing, son pays natal – et il semblait que personne hormis son époux les avaient vus dénoués – et qu'elle triturait souvent entre ses doigts lorsque la nervosité atteignait un niveau trop élevé. Du fait de son éducation et de ses talents, la jeune Xingane avait pour don de détecter l'aura d'autrui, don qui l'avait sauvée à maintes reprises. Si son attachement à sa terre était grand, elle était venue s'installer définitivement dans ce pays, cette région, cette campagne, avec son mari et leurs enfants, et son affection pour son beau-frère n'avait fait que croître au fil des mois. Ainsi, elle tentait de le conforter autant qu'elle le pouvait depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour le Généralissime, comme si une certaine culpabilité la poussait à lui prêter assistance. Elle se pencha lentement vers le malade et l'avertit, d'une voix dont la douceur lui était caractéristique, que certaines questions allaient obtenir des réponses, et que les secrets allaient être dévoilés.

« Monsieur Mustang est arrivé et s'apprête à monter l'escalier. Je vais te laisser. » Elle adressa à son beau-frère un sourire encourageant, un fin mouvement qui étira ses lèvres dans une volonté d'apaiser l'esprit tourmenté qui se trouvait près d'elle. « Merci, Mei » fut la réponse qu'elle obtint. Et dans une démarche quelque peu maladroite qui trahissait son appréhension, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme loin d'être inconnu, bien plus grand elle, vêtu de l'uniforme militaire d'Amestris qui lui seyait si bien, et qui arborait une expression soucieuse, comme se demandant encore si la situation était bien réelle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur torpeur et échangèrent leur place sur le seuil de la porte après s'être salués silencieusement, le chef du pays entra de manière discrète malgré les pas lourds qui le faisaient avancer difficilement vers le centre de la chambre, le corps entier laissant entrevoir une hésitation grandissante. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps allongé, recouvert des draps immaculés, il fut frappé de l'éclat étrange qui s'en dégageait : la blancheur du linge blafardisait plus encore la peau rendue laiteuse et qui tranchait avec la couleur vive et éclatante des lèvres, les yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui ne leur était pas habituelle, les cheveux blonds étaient détachés comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, habitué au catogan qui les enserrait. Tout cela formait une vision fascinante et presque irrésistible, et l'homme de la capitale ne sut combien de temps il resta immobile, saisi par la beauté irréelle du souffrant alité devant lui. Celui-ci se figea brusquement lorsque la voix grave et suave de son visiteur retentit, et les larmes vinrent presque humidifier ses yeux lorsqu'il songea à quel point cette douce mélodie, ronde et chaude, lui avait manqué.

« J'ai toujours détesté te voir dans cet état, Fullmetal. » La voix était assurée, presque autoritaire, et pourtant une inquiétude certaine pouvait être décelée.

S'écartant de quelques pas, le Généralissime s'assit sur le tabouret placé tout près du lit, et la dernière lumière du soleil créa un contre-jour derrière cet homme à la beauté encore éclatante malgré la cinquantaine approchant, et une aura sembla se créer tout autour de lui, faisant luire la chevelure brune sur laquelle apparaissaient deux épais traits grisonnants au niveau des tempes, et rendant plus nets les contours de sa silhouette. En se penchant un peu vers celui qui fut son subordonné à une époque révolue depuis fort longtemps, il dévoila à la vue du malade une enveloppe ouverte, glissée dans une poche près de la main d'écriture – et le blond sut immédiatement que sa femme avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, car nul doute était que la lettre avait été lue : il s'était mis à nu, il avait dévoilé ses secrets à l'âme chérie, et la mort ne viendrait le cueillir qu'après avoir subi le courroux ou essuyé la pitié de cette âme.


	3. Chapter 2 : Ouvre les yeux

« _L'amour n'est pas un feu qu'on renferme en son âme ; tout nous trahit, la voix, le silence, les yeux, et les feux mal couverts n'en éclatent que mieux._ » [Racine, Andromaque, Acte II, 2, 1667]

* * *

 _Quatorze ans auparavant._

La vie était devenue fort agitée à Resembool au sein du foyer des Elric et des Rockbell. Les visages de chaque membre de la famille tout comme les murs semblaient avoir soudainement pris des couleurs, et l'honorable aînée Pinako Rockbell, « Mamie », avait presque abandonné la confection d'automails, ces prothèses électroniques ou « armures intégrées » qui permettaient à un estropié de retrouver l'usage d'un membre, pour se consacrer à la bonne tenue de la maison. Elle avait d'ailleurs diminué, de mauvaise grâce, sa consommation de tabac pour le bien-être du nouveau-né.

D'une peau délicieusement rosée, le fils d'Edward Elric et de Winry Rockbell avait hérité des cheveux lumineux de ses parents, et le mélange de l'or et du bleu lui avait promulgué des yeux d'un doré aux subtiles nuances de vert. Il faisait le bonheur de toute la maisonnée qui louait les miracles de la vie à tout instant, et chaque membre de la famille prenait soin de l'enfant, comme s'il était une bouffée d'air frais exquise, un renouveau inespéré, une source de joie intense qu'ils avaient enfin méritée. Sa mère était aimante et attentionnée, ne focalisant son attention que sur lui, et parfois dans un geste précautionneux et tendre, elle le déposait dans les bras de son père, dont les yeux dorés n'exprimaient que l'affection et l'hésitation désabusée d'un homme qui n'aurait jamais cru être digne du bonheur familial. Lorsque ses parents étaient affairés à d'autres tâches, il passait dans les bras d'un autre couple qui était tout aussi bienveillant envers lui : l'homme était presque semblable à son père, arborant des cheveux plus courts et plus foncés, et ses yeux tout aussi dorés le regardaient avec la même tendresse que lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le ventre arrondi de son épouse. La femme apporterait un autre bonheur d'ici peu, et nul ne doutait que les enfants seraient aussi unis qu'ils l'étaient déjà tous dans la famille ; elle était quelque peu exotique, avec ses yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure, ses tenues colorées et délicatement brodées, et ses talents scientifiques et culinaires venus d'ailleurs. Son animal de compagnie, un petit panda femelle qui lui était resté fidèle, prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec toute cette joyeuse tribu et câliner le bébé. Ainsi était la vie de Maes Urey Elric depuis un an.

Entre temps il avait un peu voyagé, au sud et au centre du pays, pour être présenté aux différents amis de ses parents, de gentilles personnes souriantes qui avaient sans hésitation tout fait pour l'habiller et le distraire. Il avait pleuré en voyant cet homme barbu à la carrure impressionnante et au gros ventre mais s'était assagi lorsque les larmes avaient roulé sur les joues de la femme à la coiffure étrange à ses côtés ; il avait ri, innocent et joueur, lorsqu'il avait empoigné le petit doigt de ce militaire aux cheveux d'ébène qui l'avait dévisagé comme lorsqu'on admire une merveille et qui avait accepté de veiller sur lui pour toujours ; il avait été sans voix lorsque cette femme et cette petite fille l'avaient regardé avec émotion quand son nom fut révélé. Décidément, Maes avait provoqué un grand émoi chez son nouvel entourage. Depuis, son unique demeure était restée cette grande maison à Resembool, et c'était sans doute là qu'il se sentait le mieux : les cris de son père, le bruit des pages des livres étudiés par son oncle et sa tante, les aboiements du chien, les odeurs des petits plats de son arrière-grand-mère et de l'huile sur les mains de sa mère, tel était son quotidien.

Un jour, alors qu'une partie de la famille était partie en ville et que l'enfant dormait paisiblement, deux personnes assises côte à côte dans le salon savouraient autant leur boisson que le silence bienvenu. Pourtant l'une d'entre elles, une jeune femme, caressant d'une main son ventre et tortillant de l'autre une de ses nattes noires, plissait le front d'un air soucieux et semblait peiner à trouver les mots adéquats. Discrètement, son regard se posa sur son beau-frère installé près d'elle, et son cœur tendre rempli d'affection pour lui la poussa à lui exposer ses doutes :

« Edward, appela-t-elle en un murmure, je souhaiterais te parler de quelque chose qui me semble être important. Me laisseras-tu te le dire ? »

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, le jeune homme continua de fixer le liquide contenu dans sa tasse, et ne répondit qu'après plusieurs minutes qui furent bien désagréables pour son amie.

« Je pense savoir à l'avance ce que tu vas dire, Mei. Tu as toujours été perspicace. Dis-moi, Alphonse a-t-il remarqué quelque chose aussi ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, rassura-t-elle, je ne lui ai rien dit et s'il se doute de quelque chose, il ne s'en est pas ouvert à moi. »

La future mère posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, dans un geste tentant d'être réconfortant, et elle rapprocha son visage du sien comme pour révéler un secret.

« Edward, tu ne vas pas bien. Je le vois et je le sens, même si tu es discret et que tu joues très bien la comédie devant les autres. Veux-tu te confier à moi ? » Et sa voix sonnait presque comme une supplique, une tendre tentative de faire comprendre à son beau-frère qu'elle était la personne la mieux placée actuellement pour l'écouter et l'aider, car elle _savait_. Le blond acquiesça lentement, comme incertain de la conduite à adopter, et un soupir las et résigné résonna comme un cri à travers le silence.

« Je confesse qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour te connaître et te comprendre, Edo. Maintenant, je parviens mieux à analyser tes réactions, ton comportement. Tu t'enfermes de plus en plus alors que la logique voudrait que tu laisses éclater ta joie causée par la paternité. Tous les yeux qui t'ont dévisagé t'ont vu heureux, savourant le bonheur conjugal et paternel, tous croient te savoir adulte et déterminé à aller de l'avant après toutes ces épreuves. Mais tu t'isoles, tu es absent parfois, ton regard semble chercher quelqu'un qui manque, qui te manque, et devient confus lorsque tu t'aperçois que cette personne n'est désespérément pas présente. »

Des yeux dorés se fixèrent enfin sur elle, avec crainte et curiosité à la fois, car si le jeune homme avait bien analysé sa propre attitude, sa belle-sœur elle, semblait en connaître la cause, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage.

« Alors je serais ainsi car une personne me manque ? Parlerais-tu de ma mère, ou pire, de Hohenheim ? Penses-tu qu'avec la naissance de mon fils, inconsciemment mon esprit se reproche la mort de Maes Hughes ? Penses-tu que voir un enfant me fait trop penser à cette petite fille que je n'ai pas pu sauver ? interrogea-t-il, et sa voix sembla se faire peinée au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait des questions presque rhétoriques. Mais il découvrit rapidement que son cheminement de pensée n'était pas le bon.

\- Non, Edward, je te parle d'une personne vivante. »

Et cette phrase eut la même puissance que la foudre, car il sembla à l'aîné Elric qu'un éclair venait de le frapper, l'immobilisant et figeant ses capacités de penser, et Mei ne put cacher sa déception.

« Je l'ai remarqué dès la première fois que je t'ai vu à ses côtés tu t'évertues à clamer que tu n'apprécies pas cet homme, mais l'éclair d'admiration et d'affection qui apparaît dans tes yeux quand tu le regardes a échappé à tous sauf à moi. Tu lui as toujours obéi, tu lui as toujours été loyal, et dans un certain sens je pense que tu as toujours tout fait pour l'aider à atteindre son but – ne le nies pas. As-tu deviné l'identité de celui que tu adores, Edward ? »

Disait-elle vrai ? Un pincement dans son cœur lui apporta une réponse affirmative, et même sa raison semblait battre retraite et s'avouer vaincue. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, comme si son corps refusait de se mouvoir jusqu'à ce que son esprit accepte la vérité, il sentit vaguement que la personne à ses côtés se levait et lui ôtait la tasse dans sa main. La mélancolie reprenait le contrôle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et alors il ne maîtrisait plus rien, plus son corps, plus son esprit, plus sa respiration, pas même le cours de ses pensées, et alors qu'il s'interrogeait encore sur le sens de tout cela, un beau visage aux traits fins, dont la pâleur était mise en valeur par un col bleu et une chevelure d'un noir de jais exquis, s'imposa, doux, merveilleux, idéalisé, et il fut incapable de se défaire de cette image.

Mei avait-elle raison ? Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi – ou ne voulait pas l'admettre – son ancien supérieur hiérarchique pourrait être la cause de son état actuel. Etait-il seulement possible d'être mélancolique à la pensée d'une personne encore vivante ? Il était vrai que les deux hommes se côtoyaient depuis près de dix longues années, cela leur avait laissé le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Le _Colonel_ avait été celui qui était venu le chercher ici, dans cette maison, pour lui proposer l'aide de l'armée, le _Colonel_ avait réussi à lui obtenir une « autorisation spéciale » pour passer l'examen afin de devenir alchimiste d'Etat, le _Colonel_ l'avait protégé en toutes circonstances sans jamais lui reprocher les dangers que cette action engendrait pour sa propre position, le _Colonel_ l'avait encouragé et faisait partie des personnes qui avaient le plus espéré et attendu la réussite de sa quête. Finalement, le _Colonel_ avait été pendant longtemps le seul homme dans la vie d'Edward qui se rapprochait d'une figure paternelle. « C'est cela, tentait-il de se convaincre, Mustang a été un père de substitution. »

Cela allait-il plus loin comme le suggérait sa belle-sœur ? Il paraissait logique que, en contraste avec la rancœur qu'il avait toujours éprouvée pour Hohenheim, Edward ait inconsciemment respecté et craint voire admiré le _Colonel_. Etrangement, il était assez aisé de penser cela à présent, et il n'en ressentait aucune honte. L'homme avait toujours eu un ascendant sur lui, ce que l'adolescent avide de liberté qu'il était avait longtemps contesté plus ou moins violemment, et il avait été – et peut-être était toujours – d'un niveau nettement supérieur à lui, au combat, en intelligence, en réflexion, en influence. A sa manière, le _Colonel Mustang_ avait été un véritable Maître qui lui avait ouvert bien des portes. Et que ressentait-on envers son maître si ce n'était une loyauté inébranlable, une confiance aveugle – oui, Edward l'avait déjà confessé – et une dévotion inconditionnelle ?

« Celui que tu adores », avait affirmé Mei, et était-il seulement acceptable qu'elle ait été la seule à voir cela, elle, sa belle-sœur, l'épouse de son petit frère, celui à qui il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher ? Edward pouvait concevoir qu'il lui était possible de ressentir une certaine forme d'attachement comme celle que les subordonnés du _Colonel_ nourrissaient pour leur chef, cet homme qui n'était porté que par son ambition, qui était certainement le seul à être digne et capable de diriger le pays, cet homme qui sans le savoir avait depuis longtemps provoqué un émoi intense chez le jeune alchimiste avec ses yeux hypnotisants, sa voix suave et rassurante, son charisme magnétique, et sa beauté presque irréelle qui faisait son succès ; mais le mot « adoration » tournoyait dans son esprit telle une obsession soudaine, une idée fixe, une voix qui se répétait sans cesse en écho. Et Edward se sentit brusquement mal, mal de penser que ce sentiment pouvait être plus profond, mal de penser que son cœur abritait cela à la veille du premier anniversaire de son fils, mal de craindre d'être involontairement un mauvais mari, mal d'être devenu une erreur de la nature, car dans le pays d'Amestris aucune loi interdisait les relations entre hommes, mais _les gens_ se suffisaient à eux-mêmes pour être juges. Il eut un rire désabusé, comme le fantôme d'une joie perdue, comme l'écho sinistre d'un rire ancien qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échapper des lèvres. La voix du médecin qui était venu au chevet de sa mère retentit soudain à ses oreilles, clamant que la maladie de Trisha Elric n'était pas récente et qu'elle avait gardé ce secret au fond d'elle pendant des années – et l'idée farfelue qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il paraissait avoir hérité de sa capacité à aimer inconditionnellement. Il commençait peu à peu à se lasser de se mentir à lui-même, et il fallait qu'arrive le moment où il admette qu'il était _follement épris_ de Roy Mustang.

« Tu l'aimes, Edward, oui tu l'aimes, monsieur Mustang, et j'ai eu tort de penser que tes sentiments avaient disparu en te mariant, et j'ai peut-être tort aujourd'hui de te torturer ainsi, mais il me semblait juste de t'ouvrir les yeux, conclut Mei à ses côtés, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de son retour dans la pièce. Je suis ton alliée, comme tous ici, et chaque oreille sera bienveillante si tu veux te confier, t'exprimer, peu importe ce que tu auras à dire.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, Mei… » La jeune femme hocha de la tête, et si elle avait su à ce moment les tourments qui croîtraient dans l'esprit d'Edward, elle se serait abstenue de parler.


	4. Chapter 3 : Figure paternelle - Sauveur

NdA : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon absence de plusieurs mois. Beaucoup d'événements (positifs !) ont eu lieu cette année pour moi, c'est une piteuse excuse mais c'est la triste réalité !

Je suis très flattée par vos reviews, visites et je remercie les 17 personnes qui se sont abonnées pour être prévenues de la suite. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me replonger dans cette fanfiction, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas regardé FMA depuis fort longtemps, n'ayant plus accès à Netflix (l'un des inconvénients d'être dans un pays qui l'interdit !), j'ai dû écouter les musiques de l'anime pour me remettre dans l'ambiance (et par tous les dieux j'avais oublié à quel point c'était beau...!), alors le style sera sans doute très différent des chapitres précédents. Et comme je suis une éternelle insatisfaite...

Si vous êtes sur cette page, c'est que vous n'avez peut-être pas totalement abandonné de suivre mon histoire. Pour cela, je vous offre un chapitre long de quinze pages Word, et je m'excuse si cela fait grincer des dents certains d'entre vous… J'espère que que vous apprécierez !

* * *

 **Fierté de : Qui tire orgueil, satisfaction de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Content, heureux, satisfait de.**

* * *

 _Plusieurs années auparavant._

Les Hughes étaient décidément une famille accueillante et chaleureuse. D'aucuns auraient qualifié leur foyer de « parfait ». On ne pouvait pas savoir qui du mari ou de la femme ressentait les sentiments les plus forts pour l'autre, ou présentait le plus d'affection pour leur fille Elicia.

L'époux, Maes Hughes, était un homme intègre en tout point, à la personnalité contrastée. Edward l'avait rencontré pour la première fois sur son lieu de travail – au quartier général militaire d'EastCity – et l'image d'un homme quelque peu exubérant lui avait été présentée, de celles que l'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. La familiarité avec laquelle il se comportait avec le Colonel Mustang avait frappé les frères Elric autant que la chaleurosité et l'enthousiasme avec lesquels le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes les avait salués.

Mais Edward savait voir derrière les apparences, il était observateur et avait un sens aiguisé des différentes lueurs qui pouvaient être présentes dans un regard : Maes Hughes était loin d'être un esprit simplet et, si son excitation à parler des deux femmes de sa vie et en montrer des photos au premier venu était génuine, se cachait derrière cette façade un homme sérieux, fidèle, dévoué à son travail, consciencieux et extrêmement intelligent. Il n'avait pas obtenu son grade en ne faisant que babiller.

Cette impression s'était confirmée dès la première fois qu'ils étaient venus dans l'appartement des époux Hugues. Edward et Alphonse avaient été gênés d'être ainsi invités aussi rapidement, mais avaient vite oublié leur timidité lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur. Gracia Hugues était une femme aussi douce et aimante que Trisha Elric, et le cadet des frères s'imaginait que la cuisine de la femme au foyer était aussi savoureuse que l'était celle de sa propre mère.

Les deux jeunes adolescents avaient également été attendris par la jovialité et l'innocence de la petite Elicia, dans une parfaite imitation de son père : cette enfant aimée de tous serait une merveilleuse adulte. Ainsi, la petite fille était si adorable que, même si les frères enviaient sa chance d'avoir une mère toujours vivante et un père aimant, ils en étaient fort heureux pour elle.

Lors de l'une de ses nombreuses visites chez les Hughes, Edward avait à un moment été laissé seul dans le salon, où il avait balayé la pièce d'un coup d'œil curieux. La décoration du logement était assez pauvre, presque inexistante, le parquet grinçait un peu et les murs nus, uniquement peints de blanc écru, rendaient l'appartement très sobre.

Pourtant, malgré le manque de couleurs certain, tout dans l'atmosphère faisait ressentir le bonheur, et il était impossible pour un cœur de ne pas s'apaiser en ce lieu. Une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine se faisait presque toujours sentir, et les invités, non contents d'être sûrs de bénéficier d'un bon repas, avaient la sensation d'être de retour dans leur doux foyer familial, au chaud dans les bras maternels ou ceux de la femme aimée.

Le mobilier était moderne, presque strictement limité au plus utile – une table à manger et ses chaises, une autre basse, deux canapés, un buffet, une bibliothèque et quelques meubles de rangement – mais était suffisant pour trois. Sur une commode au-dessus de laquelle était accrochée une glace simple, étaient disposés une dizaine de cadres qui renfermaient les photos des êtres chers aux Hughes : les portraits des membres de leurs familles respectives et de leurs amis proches encadraient ainsi les photos d'eux-mêmes.

Deux en particulier attirèrent l'attention d'Edward : les deux photographies où apparaissaient Hughes et Roy Mustang. Les moments de la prise étaient aussi différents que les expressions que les deux hommes portaient : si le sourire de Maes était éblouissant sur les deux photos, l'expression de Roy était moins rayonnante sur la plus récente.

Sur la première, en bras de chemise, les deux hommes, plus jeunes, sans doute encore élèves à l'académie militaires, se tenaient par l'épaule et l'appareil photo semblait avoir pris sur le fait un éclat de rire dont seuls les deux protagonistes en connaissaient l'origine.

Sur la seconde cependant, Mustang, en uniforme où les insignes de son grade de Major étaient visibles, avait perdu son sourire et l'éclat jovial qui habitait ses yeux auparavant. Les traits étaient tirés, l'expression sérieuse, le regard fixait un point derrière le photographe et la tristesse rendait ses iris plus sombres encore. « L'avant et l'après Ishval » songea Edward.

Son supérieur hiérarchique ne lui en avait jamais parlé, par discrétion, par honte de ses actes ou par difficulté de conter l'horreur de la guerre et de s'en souvenir, et l'alchimiste de métal savait qu'il n'était certainement pas la personne idéale à qui se confier, mais il aurait aimé connaître la version du militaire sur les faits qui s'étaient véritablement déroulés là-bas.

« Il reste encore une petite place pour le portrait officiel de Roy lorsqu'il deviendra Généralissime », révéla une voix masculine teintée d'amusement qui tira Edward de ses pensées, alors qu'il jetait un regard curieux à la place vide dans l'angle de la commode, près du mur.

Avant de se retourner vers Maes, l'alchimiste se permit un sourire discret. Croire ainsi en son meilleur ami qui souhaitait changer le monde, et s'effacer pour rester derrière lui à le soutenir, le lieutenant-colonel différait de bien d'autres hommes.

« Vous semblez bien certain de l'accession du Colonel au pouvoir » finit par lâcher le blond.

D'un geste machinal, Maes réajusta ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez pointu, alors que celles-ci étaient déjà correctement en place.

« N'as-tu donc pas foi en lui à ce point ? » interrogea le militaire avec un soupçon de reproche incrédule dans la voix. Mustang semblait être le centre de tous les espoirs de l'homme.

Edward prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Malgré tout ce que je peux dire à son sujet, le Colonel est sans doute la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait l'envergure d'un véritable généralissime. Nous ne partageons pas la même vision du monde et les mêmes méthodes, mais ses idéaux sont honorables. Pour qu'il devienne Généralissime et qu'il réalise ces idéaux pour construire un avenir nouveau dans notre pays, je suis prêt à l'aider, à ma manière. »

Le cœur de Maes se gonfla de fierté à l'entente de ces propos, même si une part de son esprit restait encore étonné de la maturité et l'intelligence avec laquelle l'aîné Elric pensait : de tels paroles n'étaient pas habituelles chez un jeune adolescent. Mais son sourire se crispa et sa raison approuva en entendant ce qu'Edward souhaitait dire par la suite :

« Mais le chemin jusque-là est et sera difficile. Peut-être n'en verrons-nous même pas le bout.

\- Alors nous devons tout faire pour protéger Roy et lui permettre de saisir chaque opportunité lui permettant de monter, souffla Maes. Car il en vaut la peine, n'est-ce pas ? Notre pays vaut la peine d'être dirigé par un tel homme. »

Edward acquiesça, le regard se plongeant dans celui du brun.

« Cela m'écorche la bouche de l'admettre, mais le Colonel a toujours pris soin d'Al et moi, même si parfois nous pouvons en douter » affirma l'adolescent avec un petit rire. « Et de ce que j'ai pu constater, il prend aussi soin de ses hommes. Un Généralissime digne de ce nom regarde toujours ses subordonnés et les citoyens avec bienveillance. »

La critique était à peine voilée.

« Bradley n'a pas été bienveillant avec toi lors de ton examen d'Etat, Edward ? Roy m'a raconté que tu n'avais pas spécialement montré de respect face à lui, et que tu avais même poussé l'arrogance et l'inconscience – ou stupidité ? – jusqu'à faire mine de l'attaquer, rapporta Maes avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Oh, si, il a été bienveillant, après tout il a été plus curieux que contrarié par ma candidature, et il a tenu à personnellement assister aux épreuves. Depuis, il ne m'a jamais mis de bâton dans les roues, rétorqua l'alchimiste. C'est un homme de fer aux nerfs solides et il a la stature et le charisme pour être le dirigeant.

\- Et ce n'est pas exactement quelqu'un dont tu pourrais être proche, n'est-ce pas ? Roy remplit bien mieux ce rôle. »

Edward émit un grognement en détournant le regard, mais il n'avait rien à dire pour contrer ce que le militaire affirmait. Le Colonel était un homme complexe qui l'irritait à bien des égards et à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de le revoir, et il ne se privait pas pour exprimer cet agacement, mais c'était un complice qui le connaissait mieux que beaucoup, un allié précieux qui, en le soutenant depuis son enfance, avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à ce jour.

« Je suis curieux, reprit Maes. Et si tu me racontais un peu tes liens avec Roy ? Je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de toi et de ton frère, il perd la tête, alors que contrairement à son élément alchimique il peut être un véritable bloc de glace lorsqu'il le veut. Il tient à toi, bien que cette confession lui arracherait la langue. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond soupira, s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et décida d'échanger avec cet homme qui lui inspirait toute confiance. S'il était le meilleur ami de Mustang, alors le militaire, enquêteur-né, devait être véritablement exceptionnel.

* * *

1910\. Edward ne parlait plus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, n'ayant plus qu'une jambe. Il ne pouvait plus manger en autonomie, ayant perdu son bras droit. Il ne pouvait plus écrire, étant droitier. Ses yeux dorés étaient devenus vitreux et perdus dans le vide, bougeant peu, comme s'il ne percevait plus son environnement et ne tenait plus compte du monde autour de lui qui continuait à tourner. Ne dormant guère, le jour et la nuit n'avaient que peu de différences pour lui. Parfois, les deux femmes qui s'occupaient de lui, Pinako Rockbell, mécanicienne à la retraite, petite femme aux cheveux gris toujours attachés et aux lunettes aussi rondes que sa tête, et sa petite fille Winry, blonde aux yeux couleur de la mer, du même âge que l'aîné Elric, se faisaient la réflexion que le garçon ne pensait même plus.

Dans son fauteuil roulant tiré par l'armure emprisonnant l'âme d'Alphonse, son frère cadet, Edward ressemblait à un handicapé misérable. Sa vue présentait le spectacle surprenant d'un jeune enfant, encore loin de l'adolescence, qui paraissait être un blessé de guerre ayant perdu sa volonté de vivre.

Ce fut ainsi que Roy Mustang, Colonel de son état, et sa subordonnée le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, firent sa connaissance. Mustang avait été passablement furieux lorsque la nouvelle d'un alchimiste ayant commis le crime suprême de leur science était parvenue à lui. Le Colonel, lui-même alchimiste talentueux, était aussi un homme politique aux idéaux profondément ancrés en ses entrailles, et la transmutation humaine n'en faisait pas partie. Ou plutôt, il désapprouvait catégoriquement un tel acte : il était alors inadmissible qu'un alchimiste de la région d'Amestris puisse briser le tabou ultime sans en subir les conséquences. Ayant des responsabilités importantes au quartier général militaire du chef-lieu de la région, Roy Mustang ne pouvait se permettre un tel scandale, et plus le trajet vers le village de Resembool, domicile de l'alchimiste criminel, s'étendait en longueur, plus son impatience grandissait. Et cette charrette qui n'avançait pas !

Lorsque Mustang et Hawkeye débarquèrent dans la maison des Rockbell, claquant violemment la porte et poussant Pinako sans ménagement, cette dernière sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient là pour Edward, même si elle n'avait aucune envie devoir l'armée faire le moindre pas dans sa maison, et aurait bien aimé dire à ces militaires le fond de sa pensée et les expulser de sa propriété. Cependant, même si ses connaissances en alchimie se limitaient à ce que Hohenheim avait bien voulu partager avec elle, elle avait pleinement conscience de l'horreur commise par les enfants Elric. La vision de la créature monstrueuse qu'ils avaient ramenée de nulle part, cette créature qui présentait, d'une manière dérangeante, certaines similitudes avec Trisha, lui donnait des frissons d'effroi depuis.

« Où est-il ?! » avait exigé le Colonel d'une voix forte, avant même de passer le pas de la porte, la paume de sa main toujours sur la porte qu'il venait de faire claquer bruyamment contre le mur.

Et avant même d'être invité à entrer, le Colonel et sa fidèle lieutenante pénétrèrent dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la pièce adjacente dont la porte était grande ouverte, sous les grands cris, ressemblant à des plaintes, de Pinako qui répétait que l'acte avait été celui d'orphelins désespérés. Comme s'ils attendaient sa venue, comme si la visite de l'armée était inévitable, Alphonse dans son armure tenait les poignées du fauteuil roulant d'Edward, et ils étaient placés au centre de la pièce, semblant remplir tout l'espace. L'armure avait le heaume légèrement penché en avant, et Edward regardait toujours vers le bas, l'air coupable, l'air désespéré, l'air d'un condamné.

Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre en venant à Resembool, mais se retrouver face à un enfant n'était certainement pas le scénario auquel ils auraient pu penser, même avec de l'imagination. La vision d'Edward dans son fauteuil ôta les mots de la gorge de Mustang, et le regard de Hawkeye se fit peiné. Instinctivement, les deux surent que l'enfant blond estropié était le coupable, et ils préfèrent porter leur attention sur lui plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre l'énigme de la présence d'une armure géante derrière lui. Retrouvant ses esprits et sa colère se ravivant, le Colonel ordonna à sa subordonnée de rester avec les Rockbell, et s'avança à pas précipités, agrippant Edward par le devant du t-shirt, et le souleva. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et alors qu'il le dévisageait, il l'interrogea sur son inconscience. Comment un enfant pouvait-il en venir à un tel acte ? A quel point devait-il être assez désespéré pour mettre sa vie en péril pour une transmutation qui n'avait jamais abouti avec succès dans l'histoire ?

Une main d'acier, gantée, vint se poser sur son bras pour l'apaiser, pour lui quémander implicitement de lâcher sa poigne sur le garçon, et une voix enfantine s'éleva de l'armure, exprimant des excuses plaintives quant au crime commis. Et en entendant la résonnance au sein de l'armure, Mustang comprit : cette montagne de métal était vide, et une seule explication était possible pour expliquer ce phénomène. Le militaire sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Le petit alchimiste avait eu la trop grande ambition de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie – l'un de ses parents, certainement – et son désespoir l'avait mené à violer les règles des alchimistes. C'était un enfant inconscient et irresponsable dans cette affaire, mais ce n'était pas un enfant banal. Ce jeune était un génie, car si la transmutation n'avait pas abouti comme souhaité, un résultat avait été obtenu ; du haut de sa petite dizaine d'années, le garçon avait dessiné un tel cercle opérationnel, et peu d'alchimistes pouvaient se vanter de le réaliser si l'occasion leur était donnée. Oui, Roy Mustang en avait la certitude : malgré son crime, Edward Elric dépassait largement le talent de tous les alchimistes d'Etat, y compris lui-même.

Après une brève conversation avec les deux frères, dont il apprit que leur objectif avait été de ressusciter leur mère à partir des notes de leur père – ce qui rendait leur acte plus stupéfiant encore –, il leur proposa de venir le rejoindre lorsqu'ils s'en sentiraient prêts. Mustang avait bien compris que leur objectif désormais était de retrouver le corps d'Alphonse et les membres d'Edward, et son seul argument était qu'ils trouveraient une richesse importante d'informations au sein de l'armée, tout en percevant rémunération et bénéficiant de sa propre protection. Et Roy Mustang proposait rarement de protéger quelqu'un personnellement.

Les femmes présentes ne voyaient en Edward qu'un enfant qui se morfondait et dont l'esprit avait quitté la réalité. Une part d'elles le prenaient en pitié, et elles se sentaient profondément démunies : comment un tel enfant pourrait-il reprendre goût à la vie ? Mais le Colonel avait, lui, perçu tout autre chose en regardant les yeux dorés – ô combien originaux et saisissants – de l'aîné Elric : une farouche détermination à obtenir un jour ce qu'il souhaitait. L'alchimiste ferait tout pour réparer son erreur, et personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le Colonel serait grandement rassuré d'avoir un tel génie à ses côtés, et comptait bien être le seul à connaître le secret des deux frères.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Edward avait certes le regard dans le vide mais sa vue fonctionnait toujours : il avait perçu dans les yeux du militaire une douleur qui pouvait faire écho à la sienne. La détermination y été fortement logée également, bien qu'il ignorât les motivations de celle-ci. Il ne possédait pas encore assez d'expérience de la vie pour déterminer si l'homme méritait sa confiance, mais au moins avait, semblait-il, trouvé un allié qui pourrait lui éviter d'être amené devant un tribunal. Si Edward n'avait aucunement envie de rejoindre l'armée, il était vrai qu'une rentrée d'argent pourrait être la bienvenue, et un accès à des informations militaires, un avantage considérable. Roy Mustang représentait définitivement une rencontre formidable : il allait donc le rejoindre.

Et ce fut avec le regard plus déterminé encore, et avec un sourire qui trahissait une sorte d'excitation, qu'Edward observa à travers la fenêtre les deux militaires retourner sur leurs pas.

* * *

Pendant un an, Edward et Alphonse s'étaient exercés à améliorer leur alchimie et maîtriser les arts martiaux, le premier pour bien manipuler ses nouveaux membres en métal, des automails fabriqués par Pinako, le second pour s'habituer à se mouvoir dans son armure, qui représentait une arme efficace – notamment la force considérable qu'elle conférait au garçon – autant qu'une défense formidable.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient considérés prêts, leur premier coup de fil avait été pour Roy Mustang, toujours au QG de l'Est. Celui-ci n'avait pas oublié les deux frères, et avait même souvent songé à eux. Malgré qu'il ne les ait pas revus en plus d'une année, il savait de source sûre que les enfants se préparaient pour venir à Central afin de devenir alchimistes d'Etat. Du moins, l'aîné, le second causerait trop d'interrogations sur son état. Ravi et fier, Mustang promit d'accueillir ses protégés à leur descente du train une fois arrivés à Central, et avait lui-même obtenu du Führer l'organisation de l'examen d'Etat pour Edward, auxquels tous deux souhaitaient assister. Le jeune âge de l'alchimiste, de seulement douze années, avait en effet attisé la curiosité du Généralissime, qui voulait avoir la preuve et la certitude que le génie dont lui avait parlé le Colonel en était bien un. Jusqu'à ce jour, le Colonel lui-même avait été le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat jamais recruté lorsque celui-ci avait passé son examen quelques années plus tôt, à dix-huit ans.

« Vous assistez rarement aux épreuves, avait souligné Mustang avec une pointe d'étonnement mélangée à de l'appréhension. Le Führer ne devait en aucun cas découvrir la cause de la perte des membres du garçon.

\- Un enfant de douze ans y prend part. Je ne voulais pas manquer ce phénomène » avait assuré le Généralissime, amusé et enthousiaste d'assister à cela de ses propres yeux. Cela constituerait certainement un récit fort intéressant à conter à son jeune fils, Selim.

Edward et Alphonse avaient eu long voyage. Des heures et des heures à admirer des paysages qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là jamais vus, à rester impuissants face à leurs multiples pensées, et à essayer de faire bonne figure devant les regards curieux des autres passagers qui fronçaient les sourcils devant l'armure d'Alphonse. Leurs pensées se tournaient bien évidemment vers l'examen à venir, vers ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la ville de la capitale, Central, mais aussi vers leur village natal, Resembool, et fatalement, leur mère.

« Je me demande comment se passe l'examen, avait un jour confié Alphonse à son amie de toujours, la jeune Winry Rockbell.

-Dis, Al… avait hésité l'autre enfant.

-Quoi ?

-S'il devient alchimiste d'Etat, vous quitterez le village ? interrogea la petite fille en faisant référence à l'aîné Elric, la voix teintée d'appréhension et de peine.

-Oui. »

L'affirmation aussi brève que déterminée fit baisser le regard de Winry vers le bas, se voilant de tristesse, et la peine en son cœur était grande.

Comme convenu, Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye les avaient attendus à la gare de Central, les conduisant ensuite jusqu'à leur hôtel où ils pourraient récupérer des forces et commencer à s'habituer à l'atmosphère de la capitale. Le Colonel les avait prévenus : d'autres candidats seraient aussi présents, mais seuls un ou deux seraient admis. L'examen se composait de trois parties : un écrit pour tester les connaissances théoriques, un oral devant jury militaire pour vérifier la motivation de l'alchimiste, et une épreuve pratique pour prouver ses compétences alchimiques, qui pouvait consister en la présentation d'une expérience alchimique ou bien en une transmutation sur place.

Alphonse était sans doute le plus stressé des deux frères. Edward appréhendait, mais il masquait si bien ses émotions et avait un caractère tellement désinvolte qu'il semblait passer un simple test de routine. L'examen écrit, qui s'était déroulé dans un amphithéâtre contenant plus de candidats que le garçon avait prédit, n'avait pas été d'une difficulté insurmontable. Là où il avait clairement vu d'autres candidats peiner au point de presque abandonner, le désespoir s'affichant sur leurs visages dû à leur désarroi devant le manque de connaissances sur certaines questions, Edward avait su répondre à toutes, avec précision, références et exemples.

« Un si jeune garçon qui réussit l'écrit… » avait murmuré Mustang, lorsque le jeune Elric avait nonchalamment lâché qu'il était parvenu jusqu'à la dernière question.

Lors de l'épreuve orale, Edward avait presque été aveuglé par la lumière éblouissante qui l'accueillit, et son esprit curieux de tout s'interrogea vite sur la présence d'une chaise dorée à trois pieds et comment elle pouvait rester dressée ainsi.

« Assieds-toi, l'avait accueilli Bradley avec une sympathie certaine. La chaise ne refuse pas un vrai alchimiste. Alchimiste, ne te laisse jamais aller à la peur. »

Edward s'était alors assis, jambes écartées, les mains sur les genoux, se tenant droit et le regard fixant le Généralissime entouré des huiles de l'armée. Peur ? Après avoir traversé l'impossible et l'enfer, l'enfant aux cheveux et yeux dorés, n'avait plus peur de rien, et certainement pas du militaire qui dirigeait le pays.

« Très bien. Dis-moi, pourquoi désires-tu passer cet examen ?

-Parce que…

-Parce que ? interrogea le Führer, curieux de savoir ce qu'un enfant de douze ans pouvait vouloir obtenir grâce à son statut d'alchimiste d'Etat.

-J'ai fait une promesse au dernier membre de ma famille de devenir alchimiste d'Etat » répondit Edward sur un ton catégorique. Il ne disait pas l'entière vérité, mais ses paroles transpiraient tout de même la véracité.

Roy Mustang, debout derrière le jury, eut un sourire satisfait. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à peine à se calmer.

Le lendemain, l'examen pratique était la dernière épreuve qu'Edward avait à passer. Rentrant dans le bâtiment, il se retrouva, comme durant l'oral, seul face au jury qui ne contenait cette fois que le Führer lui-même.

« Une prothèse d'acier, hein ? releva ce dernier avec intérêt.

\- Lors de la rébellion de l'est… se justifia Edward de manière évasive. Le militaire en tirerait bien les conclusions seul.

\- Hmm. Tu as perdu ta main pendant la guerre d'Ishval… »

Edward et Roy surent que Bradley n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Très bien, commencez l'épreuve, ordonna le Généralissime.

\- Tu as de quoi tracer un cercle ? interrogea l'un des soldats à côté d'Edward, prêt à lui apporter des craies pour effectuer sa mise en pratique.

\- Pas besoin » assura l'aîné Elric sur un ton confiant qui frôlait l'arrogance.

Soudain, Edward claqua ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre, faisant jaillir des éclairs de ses doigts et du sol à la fois : une lance de métal sortait littéralement du sol.

« Sans même un cercle… ? » murmura Mustang, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle, lui qui n'avait jamais rencontré d'alchimiste ayant réalisé une transmutation humaine et ne savait donc pas quels changements cela pouvait avoir sur les pouvoirs et la façon d'apprécier cette science.

Sans prévenir, Edward s'empara de la lance et, l'agrippant fermement, fonça aussi vite qu'il le put vers le Généralissime en pointant l'arme vers son cou. Avant même qu'un seul des militaires ne puisse réagir, le garçon était arrivé devant le Führer et s'était arrêté juste devant lui, un air de défi plaqué sur son visage.

« Excellence ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux avec panique.

\- Impressionnant » fut la seule réponse de Bradley. Un mot unique prononcé par des lèvres sur un visage impassible : son œil ne s'était pas écarquillé, son sourcil ne s'était pas relevé, il n'était absolument pas surpris ou pris au dépourvu.

« Un assassin pourrait faire la même chose que moi. Peut-être faut-il revoir la procédure de sécurité ? »

L'arrogance n'étouffait pas le petit.

« Tu dois avoir des nerfs d'acier. Mais tu ignores à quel point le monde est vaste. »

La lance se brisa sans que personne n'ait pu le prévoir, et Edward repéra, après plusieurs secondes, l'épée levée dans la main droite du Führer.

« Bonne chance pour ton examen, très, très jeune alchimiste » conclut King Bradley en sortant de la pièce, faisant mention au résultat de l'examen comme s'il n'était pas celui qui en décidait la nature.

Il adressa un signe bref du dos de la main en partant, et il ne put retenir un rire tonitruant de sortir de sa gorge : il savait pertinemment pourquoi le jeune garçon était capable d'utiliser la magie sans cercle, et ce n'était certainement pas par le travail, aussi important qu'il pouvait être. L'information était croustillante.

« Quand a-t-il dégainé ? » s'exclama Edward, toujours aussi surpris alors que le Führer avait déjà disposé, et Mustang s'amusa fortement de la situation.

L'instinct était un sens qui n'avait jamais fait défaut à Roy, et il était sûr et certain qu'Edward avait réussi ses épreuves. La fierté gonfla son coeur.

Quelques jours plus tard en effet, alors que les garçons n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, Roy accueillit l'orphelin dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : il était alchimiste d'Etat.

« Cette montre d'argent atteste ton statut. Et voici tes certificats. Le Führer t'a donné un titre plutôt ironique… commenta-t-il en parcourut rapidement le diplôme.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, félicitations. Tu es officiellement soldat, annonça le militaire, et son compliment semblait être teinté d'ironie, comme si cette réussite ne signifiait pas grand-chose ou, sinon, pas forcément quelque chose de positif.

\- « Au nom du Führer King Bradley » lut Edward sur le certificat, « Nous décernons à Edward Elric le titre d'alchimiste d'Etat ainsi que le qualificatif de « Fullmetal ». »

\- « Fullmetal » énonça le blond à voix haute.

\- Oui. Les alchimistes reçoivent un surnom. Désormais, tu seras l'alchimiste Fullmetal. »

L'ayant surnommé lui « l'alchimiste de flammes », le Führer ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande imagination concernant les noms professionnels de ses alchimistes d'Etat. Pas qu'il n'en avait véritablement besoin, cependant.

« Génial. Ça en jette un maximum. J'achète ! » s'exclama Edward, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce nom lui colle à la peau pour le restant de son existence.

Edward se sentait enthousiaste, et était impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Alphonse. Il espérait que son petit frère soit fier de lui. Leur quête d'un moyen pour récupérer leurs corps pouvait dès lors débuter.

Etrangement, l'aîné Elric aurait également souhaité des félicitations de la part du Colonel, ou du moins un sourire, une étincelle de fierté dans son regard, en vain. Le Colonel était aussi froid et impassible que dans ses souvenirs, hormis lorsqu'il succombait à la colère, et Edward aurait presque pu croire que la réussite de son examen ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Sans en connaître la raison, l'idée de décevoir Mustang faisait son cœur se contracter douloureusement.

« Ne tire pas cette tête. Le colonel mène une sale enquête » Havoc crut bon de préciser alors qu'il reconduisait Edward en voiture jusqu'à son hôtel.

Le Lieutenant Jean Havoc était le subordonné de Mustang le plus gradé après Riza Hawkeye ; c'était un jeune homme d'un blond cendré, de la même taille que le Colonel, un air jovial tout aussi collé sur son visage que l'étaient ses cigarettes à ses lèvres. Il n'était certes pas connu pour ses exploits à l'académie militaire, mais sa dévotion envers le Colonel, couplée à son courage, équilibrait ses compétences.

« Une enquête ?

\- Un tueur de femmes en série.

\- C'est pas pour la police, ça ? interroga Edward, qui ne comprenait pas en quoi les faits divers sordides pouvaient bien concerner l'armée qui dirigeait le pays.

\- Si l'armée ne résout pas ça vite, son honneur sera en jeu, rétorqua Havoc comme s'il réprimandait un peu le garçon, qui ne savait pas si le jeune homme parlait de l'honneur de l'armée ou celle du Colonel.

\- Il veut être promu, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il comme s'il posait une question rhétorique, la réponse lui paraissant évidente : l'aura de Mustang suintait l'ambition.

\- C'est vrai que le colonel ferait tout pour obtenir une promotion. Mais si c'était tout, personne ne le suivrait.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Tu le sauras assez tôt » répondit mystérieusement le lieutenant.

Edward eut alors la confirmation que Mustang était décidément un homme plein de mystères. Pas que ceux-ci pouvaient l'intéresser, bien entendu.

* * *

L'année suivante, Edward et Alphonse avaient découvert quelque chose d'aussi surprenant que suspect : la manipulation psychologique des habitants de Liore par un prêtre mythomane assoiffé de pouvoir. Les frères avaient tout d'abord apprécié le charme de cette petite ville, où chaque habitant semblait profiter de la vie au jour le jour, un quotidien fortement influencé par la vie religieuse, très importante dans la ville. Profitant malicieusement de leurs pouvoirs alchimiques pour obtenir les faveurs de la population, Edward et Alphonse avaient rapidement entendu des murmures s'élever, comparant leurs prouesses avec celles de leur prêtre bien-aimé, le Père Cornello, vénérateur du dieu soleil Léto.

Ils firent la rencontre d'une jeune fille à la peau hâlée, Rose Thomas, à peine plus âgée qu'eux, qui était connue et appréciée de tous pour sa gentillesse sans limites et sa dévotion sans faille au Père Cornello et Léto. Ses cheveux roses la rendaient unique, son sourire était doux, et la lueur dans ses yeux semblaient hésiter entre le voile de la mélancolie et l'éclat douloureux de l'espoir. Pour les frères, vouer sa vie à une quelconque religion n'était pas rationnel, et qu'importe le dieu adoré, il ne ramènerait pas les morts à la vie. Dans son désespoir de retrouver les bras sûrs de son petit-ami, Rose s'était tournée vers la seule solution qui lui restait, la religion, et cela semblait honorable à Edward et Alphonse même s'ils ne comprenaient pas totalement l'attrait de cette croyance.

Lorsqu'Edward, après avoir tenté d'exposer à Rose l'absurdité de la religion, les raisons rationnelles pour lesquelles ni dieu ni aucun mortel ne pourrait ramener son compagnon, puis révélé aux habitants de Liore l'imposture vivante qu'était le Père Cornello, remotiva à sa manière la jeune fille pour la pousser à se relever et aller de l'avant, il sut que ses paroles avaient passé les épais murs de la tristesse de la petite croyante.

Les frères de Resembool étaient donc repartis de Liore pour retourner vers la capitale, le cœur léger et le sourire satisfait, heureux d'avoir permis à une ville entière d'être libérée du joug de la religion et d'un prêtre mégalomane. Après avoir rapidement rédigé, dans le train, son rapport expliquant tous les faits en détails – Edward se pliait à la tâche sans enthousiasme mais sans soupir – le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat vu ravi des compliments du Colonel, mais déchanta quelques temps plus tard lorsque ce dernier lui annonça que Liore était retombée. Le Père Cornello était revenu par un moyen inconnu, et avait réussi à retrouver la confiance et la dévotion des habitants ; du moins, une partie, l'autre étant contrariée par l'aveuglement des dévots naïfs. N'avaient-ils donc pas retenu la leçon ? Mais la nature humaine était telle que les passions et croyances amenaient toujours à des conflits et, parce que la religion exacerbait leurs instincts primitifs et était souvent une justification suffisante pour les actes de violence, Liore sombra dans la guerre civile.

Quelques jours plus tard, la ville était tout autant vidée d'une grande partie de ses habitants, que ceux-ci, de leur sang. Edward n'avait pas su se contenir sa colère – presque de la rancœur même – et sa tristesse en apprenant cela de la bouche du Colonel, alors qu'il était assis confortablement sur le canapé du bureau. Cette aise s'apparentant presque à de la nonchalance témoignait de la complicité implicite du militaire et son jeune subordonné : partout où il pouvait aller, lieux publics, personnes inconnues ou chez les Hughes, Edward se comportait dans le bureau de Mustang comme il pouvait le faire chez les Rockbell : il était chez lui.

A la même période, Roy eut des paroles qui surprirent agréablement le jeune alchimiste : si Edward lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir pris sous son aile pour protéger son secret et lui permettre d'accéder sans limite aux informations militaires et scientifiques, les deux étaient loin d'avoir, en façade, une relation autre que professionnelle, et à peine cordiale. Le blond n'était même pas capable de penser à Mustang en tant « qu'ami ». Pour cette raison, Edward était persuadé que ce dernier ignorait à quel point la quête des deux frères leur tenait à cœur ; pourtant, ce fut le même Mustang qui proposa à Edward de le présenter à un alchimiste de renom, Shou Tucker, qui avait réussi l'exploit de créer des chimères animales dotées de la parole, d'où son surnom attribué par le Führer : « l'alchimiste tisseur de vie ». Mustang connaissait Tucker mais n'avait jamais véritablement prêté d'attention outre mesure à ses travaux, et il fut touché par l'éclat d'intérêt - et de gratitude ? - qui brilla dans les yeux dorés. Edward, malgré son jeune âge, n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, et pourtant il pouvait avoir les mêmes réactions d'enthousiasme, de curiosité de tout et d'espièglerie.

Ainsi Mustang eut-il un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri lorsque, après avoir mené les frères chez Tucker, ceux-ci étaient restés béats devant la bibliothèque devant l'alchimiste tisseur de vie, et s'étaient immédiatement plongés dans la lecture du premier livre ayant attiré leur attention. A ce moment-là, Roy avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui, quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé : il eut soudainement la vision de ses propres enfants, imaginaires, qui seraient tout aussi intéressés par la science que les Elric. Cela laissa le Colonel muet pendant quelques secondes, lui qui savait pertinemment que la paternité ne s'inscrivait aucunement dans son destin.

« Je viendrais vous chercher lorsque vous aurez terminé votre journée » annonça-t-il finalement, mais personne ne lui offrit de réponse, car personne ne l'entendit, et si cela hébéta Mustang pendant une seconde, un nouveau sourire attendri s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines, et il fut accompagné par Tucker.

Mais Roy Mustang aurait dû s'intéresser davantage à Shou Tucker, car l'instinct et le sens de déduction affûtés d'Edward avaient une fois de plus levé le voile sur une affaire mystérieuse et l'avaient conduit au danger : la manière dont Tucker créait réellement ses chimères douées de parole. L'alchimiste fou, sans scrupule aucun, avait été jusqu'à utiliser sa propre fille pour ses expériences, et Edward en avait été bouleversé, comme s'il venait de découvrir pour la première fois à quoi la folie et la monstruosité humaines pouvaient mener. Lui pour qui la famille était si importante, lui qui mettait la vie humaine au-dessus de tout, ne pouvait concevoir qu'un père sacrifie le fruit de sa chair pour des papiers professionnels et monétaires ! La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver la petite Nina Tucker, qui le considérait comme son grand frère, et ce rôle convenait parfaitement au garçon, l'envahissait totalement et son mal-être grandissant l'affaiblissait, au point de s'asseoir sur les marches de la demeure Tucker, sous la pluie qui se confondait avec ses larmes, la tête entre les genoux, aux côtés d'un Alphonse qui ne trouvait aucune parole pour le réconforter.

Mustang avait descendu les marches grises et trempées en passant à côté de lui, son masque impassible collé sur son visage comme à l'habitude, et d'un ton peut-être plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, conseilla à Edward d'aller de l'avant, lui faisant comprendre que se morfondre ne permettrait pas de séparer le corps de Nina fusionné à celui de son chien. Un peu plus tard, Riza lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir ménagé les frères. Roy répondit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi ; en vérité, il était bouleversé par la douleur d'Edward et se rendait pour la première fois compte que, lui aussi, pouvait être fragile.

Lorsque Scar, dangereux meurtrier en série survivant d'Ishbal que l'armée recherchait sans repos, tua les Tucker d'une violence rarement constatée dans un meurtre, comme si les victimes avaient implosé, Mustang n'eut jamais eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, l'alchimiste fou et sa fille n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir été visé par le criminel aux yeux rouges typiques de son peuple : celui-ci, semblant avoir développé une rancœur envers les alchimistes d'Etat, avait été depuis plusieurs mois, l'initiateur d'une véritable course poursuite où bien trop d'alchimistes avaient connu la défaite, et donc la mort, face à lui.

Le Colonel pouvait comprendre les motivations de l'homme : l'armée d'Amestris avait en effet, quelques années auparavant, décidé d'appeler les alchimistes d'Etat au front d'Ishbal, afin d'étouffer la rébellion d'Ishval et faire plier la population plus vite. Les dégâts avaient été désastreux, le nombre de morts avait été multiplié, et les deux alchimistes ayant le plus de sang sur leurs mains étaient l'alchimiste écarlate, Kimblee, spécialiste des explosions, et l'alchimiste de flamme, lui-même, Roy Mustang, qui avait vu plus de paires d'yeux effrayés et de corps calcinés que n'importe qui d'autre dans le pays, et peut-être même le continent. Pour sa participation et son aide précieuse à la victoire de l'armée dirigeante d'Amestris, le jeune Major Mustang avait été promu et était considéré comme le véritable héros de la guerre d'Ishval.

A présent Colonel, le militaire d'une vingtaine d'années aurait bien préféré ne jamais avoir obtenu un tel statut, car il était selon lui fondé sur les actes dont il était le moins fier de sa courte vie, et aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à les accomplir. Tout ce qu'il avait vu là-bas serait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, hanterait ses pensées et s'introduirait dans ses cauchemars presque à chaque nuit. De tous les souvenirs ineffaçables qui lui restaient, la vision des enfants dont les yeux s'écarquillaient lorsqu'ils comprenaient quelle allait être leur fin, était la plus insoutenable. Souvent, Roy songeait qu'il ne désirait pas d'enfants car il ne se considérait pas comme digne de la paternité : s'il avait été capable de brûler autant d'enfants innocents, le monstre qu'il était méritait-il d'élever une progéniture ?

Alors, lorsqu'il s'était penché sur les cadavres de Shou Tucker et sa fille transformée en chimère, baignant dans la flaque immense où se mêlaient leurs sangs, sa gorge s'était nouée et un tremblement parcourut son corps entier. La vue était horrible, et il prit la décision de ne pas laisser les Elric en être témoins à leur tour. L'identité de l'auteur de cet acte était évidente, et Mustang s'inquiéta de la proximité de celui-ci alors que les garçons déambulaient dans la rue en ignorant qu'ils étaient des cibles. Il fallait que ses hommes et lui parviennent à trouver l'homme avant que celui-ci n'attaque les deux jeunes alchimistes en premier. Hawkeye s'étonna de ce comportement contrastant avec celui qu'il avait eu plus tôt concernant les frères, lui faisant remarquer que, pour la première fois, il les traitait comme les enfants qu'ils étaient réellement.

De tous les enfants qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser depuis la guerre, Edward, et par extension Alphonse, bien qu'il le connaissait bien moins, avait été le seul pour qui il avait ressenti une obligation irrésistible de protection : cette impulsion était apparue dès le premier jour, lorsqu'il était allé rencontrer l'alchimiste fautif à Resembool, lorsqu'il avait vu cet enfant et croisé son regard. Roy avait été confus pendant quelques temps, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait ; Hughes et Hawkeye lui avaient déjà fait la remarque que son attachement aux garçons était intense et le déstabilisait à chaque fois, peut-être souhaitait-il devenir le grand frère qui prendrait soin d'eux, ou peut-être se voyait-il incarner la figure paternelle qui les guiderait et dont ils manquaient depuis trop longtemps.

Mustang était toujours indécis de ce qu'il ressentait précisément pour les frères, mais une certitude restait fixée à ses entrailles : il ferait tout pour assurer leur sécurité, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger pour cela.

Même à offrir la vie du héros d'Ishbal directement au meurtrier vengeur de son peuple.

Plus le temps passait, et plus le cœur de Mustang battait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde qu'il arriverait trop tard, retrouver le corps d'Edward sans vie serait au-dessus de ses forces. Même s'il savait que le blond était talentueux à bien des égards, plus que tous les alchimistes d'Etat dont peut-être lui-même, les chances de défaite face au meurtrier ishval n'étaient pas négligeables : même si les frères lutteraient pour garder la vie sauve, le désir de vengeance de Scar semblait surpasser toutes choses.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de destruction caractéristiques de la signature alchimique d'Alex-Louis Armstrong, l'alchimiste d'Etat à la force surhumaine et donc impressionnant de corps, il ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement : si Armstrong combattait Scar de manière si bruyante mais semblant ordonnée néanmoins, c'était que les frères Elric étaient toujours saufs. Cela n'indiquait cependant l'état dans lequel ils pouvaient bien se trouver, mais raviva la détermination de Roy.

Sans réfléchir, désireux d'entraver l'avancée de Scar et pour l'éloigner définitivement des Elric, le Colonel attira l'attention du meurtrier sur lui : comme il l'avait prévu, le Lieutenant Hawkeye l'interpella pour tenter de l'arrêter, et Scar reconnut aussitôt le nom. Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flammes qui avait tué tant de ses frères et sœurs et les enfants de ceux-ci, sa cible ultime, se trouvait enfin à sa portée. L'attaque de Scar fut aussi brusque que prévisible, et Hawkeye se plaça devant son supérieur hiérarchique, le faisant glisser et trébucher, visant le meurtrier de ses armes à feu, critiquant la stupidité du Colonel alors que tous savaient pertinemment que ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient être utilisés par temps pluvieux.

A leur grande frustration, Scar trouva une échappatoire, faisant bouillir de rage Mustang qui avait repéré les frères, dans un piteux état comme il avait pu le prévoir, et il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas leur exprimer verbalement son mécontentement et sa colère qui masquaient son inquiétude. Alphonse avait parfaitement su trouver les mots percutants pour faire comprendre la même chose à son aîné.

« A ce moment-là, j'ai eu peur pour lui. Scar est puissant, il s'est laissé guider par les voies de la vengeance, et cet idiot de Mustang a encore une fois voulu jouer le héros alors qu'il pleuvait ! » grogna Edward en fronçant les sourcils, arrachant un sourire à Maes.

« Il a toujours été comme ça : c'est moins une volonté de briller personnellement qu'un besoin de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers » expliqua le Lieutenant-Colonel.

Edward décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé des Hughes, ne souhaitant pas trop abuser de leur hospitalité. A ces mots, Maes retrouva sa jovialité habituelle et lui assura que les Elric seraient toujours les bienvenus, et que de toute manière c'était une obligation pour eux de revenir, car personne ne pouvait se passer de la présence de Gracia et Elicia !

* * *

« Je conçois que ta théorie puisse expliquer beaucoup de choses dans le comportement d'Edward. Je peux accepter qu'il me considère comme une figure de substitution, car je suis le seul homme à avoir représenté une forme d'autorité pour lui : cette difficulté à accepter l'autorité, ce mépris de lui-même qu'il cache, cette culpabilité qui le ronge et cette agressivité dont je fais les frais, certes selon ta théorie toutes ces choses trouvent leur explication. Tu me mets dans une position encore plus délicate en m'exposant tes idées, Maes » commenta le Colonel, qui n'était toujours pas réellement prêt à endosser ce rôle paternel qui sonnait étrange même dans ses propres pensées.

« Tu es son guide, Roy, cela crève les yeux » rétorqua Hughes comme pour clore la conversation sur une conclusion irréfutable.

Et, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre, les sourcils se fronçant légèrement en créant un petit pli sur son front, Maes songea que Roy n'était pas qu'une figure paternelle pour le petit Edward, et que peut-être ce dernier se rendrait compte, une fois plus âgé, de la manière dont il regardait celui qui avait transformé sa vie. Roy était fier des exploits d'Edward, Edward était fier de l'homme qu'était Roy et que, de tous les militaires, ce fut lui qui l'ait découvert et pris sous son aile. Dans l'esprit de Maes, les deux réaliseraient un jour que cette fierté se mêlait à l'admiration.


End file.
